


Soulmates (Special Chapter 2)

by itsrealnovem



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrealnovem/pseuds/itsrealnovem
Summary: It was just a morning, their kind of good morning. *smirks*
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Soulmates (Special Chapter 2)

Luhan wakes up feeling soft feather like kisses being slowly showered on his naked back, tracing his mark from the back to his neck. His eyes remained closed, just feeling Sevrin toy around his body a little longer while he was asleep. It became an endearing habit of his husband that if he wakes up before him, he would shower his back and neck with kisses — whether he was wearing a loose shirt, or completely naked because of his doing. 

This morning wasn't any different. Just a little hot. 

A hand was massaging the soft flesh of his hips and stomach, going up and down. The action is sensual enough to ignite a fire in his body, heat rushing down south. 

When his husband sucked the skin under his neck, his hand already situated between his folded thighs, he lewdly moans, letting his husband know he's awake and hard. 

Who wouldn't be making such an aroused sound early in the morning if your husband had his lips latched on your neck, making bruises atop of the still visible ones he made, and had his hand travelling down? 

"Good Morning, baby." and it doesn't help that his husband's bedroom voice is completely sinful. He was still sore! 

"Morning —mmh, fuck. Ah." 

Sehun had his hand on his shaft, tugging it. He can feel his husband's arousal on his back and he bit his lips as Sehun put his knees in between his thighs, hand still on his cock. 

"S-se…"

"Hmmm?"

"St-stop." 

"Do you really want me to?" Sehun, gently kisses his nape. "hmmm, baby?" 

"Se… "

"Please? I want you baby." Oh, fuck. 

Luhan can't say no whenever his husband says please, and he also knows his husband is fully aware of it. This is his plan, he just knows it, and he was right. Because the moment he turned to face Sehun, a triumphant grin had spread on his handsome face. 

Rolling his eyes, Luhan pulled his husband by his nape and kissed him hard. Sehun didn't waste any time, now caressing his husband's soft behind. The room was quiet and only the sound of their liplock was heard — messy. 

Sehun kneads Luhan's flesh, groping and pulling him closer to his. "Shit." Luhan moans into Sehun's mouth as his husband slips a finger into his entrance. Sehun began kissing his neck, his prominent adam's apple, and his collarbones. "I love seeing your mark. It makes me so happy." 

Luhan hums as he feels another finger slips in, he grabs hold of Sehun's arm, his tattoo being flexed while his fingers thrust into him. 

"I love your mark, too. They make me remember you're mine." Luhan kissed Sehun's forehead, "I'm yours, Lu. I will always be."

The smile on Luhan's lips was quickly replaced with a face of pleasure when Sehun suddenly licked and sucked his nipples. 

"ahh"

His husband took his time alternatively sucking his nipples like a baby while thrusting his finger in and out of his hole. He gasps as another finger slid in, and at same time Sehun has bitten his chest. 

"Fuck, baby."

"Do you think you can take another finger, baby?" 

If you were to ask Luhan, he didn't expect that Sehun had this in him. He admitted on the day of their honeymoon that Luhan was his first, and after a lot of exploring his husband seems to be this man who lives to please him in bed. 

" Y-yes! I can take another one."

Sehun dived into another filthy kiss before he went down under their white covers. Luhan moans at the sudden action, Sehun's fingers still lodged inside him. 

His husband hid under, and Luhan could only feel what he's doing. He felt him kissing and licking his stomach, dipping his tongue on his navel, earning him a long moan from Luhan. 

"S-ehun, bab-y, oh." He felt Sehun spreading his legs wider, and he felt Sehun taking his fingers out. 

"W-why?" 

Instead of answering, Sehun slip down to kneel on the floor, torso leaning in the edge of their bed. He took their covers away, exposing Luhan naked form.

Before Luhan can even cover himself, he was pulled closer by his feet and he found himself legs spread wide in front of his husband. 

"W-what are you d-doing?" 

"Having my first meal of the day."

Thankfully, their room is soundproof because the scream Luhan gave off could practically startle anyone. The scream turned into a wanton moan as Sehun's tongue did wonders. His sucks, he licks, and repeat, making Luhan grip his hair in pleasure. 

"Sehuuuun, ah more."

Sehun started to insert his fingers again, alongside with his tongue. It was filthy. The squelching sound was coming from his husband's mouth was filthy but he doesn't care. 

Sehun crawled up above him, and dived in for another round of kissing. The fingers on his entrance never stopped moving, but it was slower and he can feel that he it's bigger than it was before. 

"H-how many f-fingers did you ah, put?" Sehun stopped licking his chest for awhile and smirked. 

"Four."

"Oh." This is not the first time but he still gets shocked. He understands that he needed that to be well prepared for something much bigger. 

"Ready?" Not being able to utter a reply, Luhan only nods. He feels Sehun positioning himself in front of his entrance and slid ever so slowly. Lu Han hugs his husband close, moaning on his ears as Sehun buries himself to the hilt. 

"So tight, baby." Sehun groans when he was fully engulfed in Luhan's tight heat. 

"D-don't be too rough please. Oh, my. Ah."

"You also told me that last night. Is there something wrong?" 

"N-nothing. Oh, god. You're so big. Just… just please be gentle with me, baby." Sehun started moving slowly, already doing Luhan's wishes. 

"Anything for you, baby." he grunts. Perfectly moving his hips with ease like a dancer. Moans filed the room, whispers of I love you, and occasional strings of curses.

Luhan let out a long scream when Sehun hit his prostate, and Luhan was already moving with Sehun in their made up phase. 

"C'mon, baby. I'm coming." 

Sehun moved a little faster, still being gentle as he was told and buried his face into Luhan's mily neck. Luhan wraps his thighs to his husbands hips, making Sehun bury himself a little deeper. His arms are around his husband, fingers caressing his broad shoulders. Sehun thrusts, again and again, they coild already hear their bed frame creaking. His thrusts was hard, yet calculated and gentle, and Luhan drools with the grunts he's hearing from his husband. 

"Fuck, I love you, baby." Luhan suddenly says and it might have triggered something in Sehun that he started pistoning on him a little harder, driving both of them on the edge. 

"Sehun-ah!" his husband may had fell into deaf ears as he felt him kneel on their bed, and taking his body with hin as he sat. Sehun rocked into him in a sloppy manner, thrust hard and promising. He was close. 

"Don't stop, Hunnie. More. Please. Ugh. Fasterrr."  
Luhan pants, hanging onto his husband as he pounds on him relentlessly. Being gentle forgotten. 

"Fuck!" 

"I'm coming, Sehun — ahhhhhh!" Luhan came hard with a scream, spilling his loads into Sehun's chest and some of it were even on his face. Sehun laid his husband back on the bed, continued to ram into his husband, now only capable of moaning his name. It wasn't long when Luhan felt his thrust turned sloppy, and as he squeezed the throbbing flesh still thrusting into him, Sehun came inside of him with a groan, bursting his load deep into Luhan's inside. 

"Fuck, baby." he pants, languidly riding off his orgasm. Suhun fall into the bed beside him, pulling him close to his chest. "Good Morning to me." 

Luhan chuckles. "I told you to be gentle." he says, but he was far from being mad. 

"Sorry, baby. I'm blaming you, tho." 

"What did I do?" Luhan laughs, but moans when Sehun suddenly pulled out 

"Sorry." But we all know he's not sorry at all. "You're just so irresistible." 

Luhan looked at the time and it was already past 9 in the morning. "We missed breakfast."

"What are you talking about, you're already my breakfast." Luhan rolled only his eyes. "Oh, God." 

"I love you, Lachlan Evren Oh." Luhan hums, snuggling close to his husband that is now spooning him from behind. 

"I love you too, Sevrin Hunter Oh. So much."

"Do you think you'll finally get pregnant after that?" 

Luhan only smiles. "Is that your Christmas wish?" 

"It could be, but you're already a wish come true. Having a baby will be a bonus. A big one." he chuckles. 

He closes his eyes and thank the heavens that he's not feeling nauseated like yesterday and hold his husband's hand that is now rubbing his stomach. 

"Maybe Santa will hear our wish." Sehun hums, kissing his forehead. "Let's sleep a little. Brunch can wait."

So they did.

\------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! Happy 1220! It's Novem and here is the promised Special Chapter of Soulmates. Super tagal na nito, tbh. HAHAHAHA. Sorry if it didn't meet your standard. Hindi talaga ako maalam sa ganto. 😂
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, tho. 😅
> 
> Keep the boat sailing, peeps. 😘


End file.
